


Fantasy

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The first trip on their new TARDIS and the Doctor'd only told Rose he longed to fulfill an old fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: green.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandEver, for reading two versions of this, and then helping me combine them into a third and better drabble. <3
> 
> Gifted to Lizanne_5869 because we're apparently mind twins and our brains went to the same place with this prompt. HOWEVER, this was written without having read hers (I've only read her summary thus far), so any similarities are entirely coincidental.

Rose Tyler braced herself on the Doctor’s coat, spread across the apple grass. 

He moved above her and within her, languid thrusts that teased, keeping her on the edge without falling over. The first trip on their new TARDIS and he’d only told her he longed to fulfill an old fantasy. 

She reached up, brushing a strand of hair from his gorgeous eyes as daylight broke over the horizon. 

“Good fantasy, eh?”

“Better reality.” She grinned as she embraced him intimately. “Wasn’t just your fantasy either.”

He beamed and sped up, finally hitting her clit exactly right and she shattered.


End file.
